Analyte, e.g., glucose, monitoring systems including continuous and discrete monitoring systems generally include a small, lightweight battery powered and microprocessor controlled system which is configured to detect signals proportional to the corresponding measured analyte levels using an electrometer, and RF signals to transmit the collected data. One aspect of certain glucose monitoring systems include a transcutaneous or subcutaneous analyte sensor configuration which is, for example, partially mounted on the skin of a subject whose glucose level is to be monitored. The sensor cell may use a two or three-electrode (work, reference and counter electrodes) configuration driven by a controlled potential (potentiostat) analog circuit connected through a contact system.
The compact size of the transmitter unit is generally configured to provide water tight seals, as its housing does not typically include removable components such as battery covers or additional electrical contacts that may be exposed to the environment or to the patient's skin without the addition of seals and covers. Indeed, other than the electrical contacts of the transmitter unit for coupling the sensor electrodes, the transmitter unit components and its electronic circuitry is generally sealed off from the outside elements to avoid contamination, and potential exposure to water or other fluids that may damage the transmitter unit.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to have an approach to provide data communication into a sealed electronic device using existing data ports of the electronic device to communicate therewith, in the microprocessor controlled system. More specifically, it would be desirable to have a method and system for accessing the electronics of the transmitter unit (or any other sealed electronic devices) to provide programming instructions and/or otherwise configure the device using the existing data ports of the electronic device.